I think I love you
by LoveFromxxx
Summary: First Fanfiction! No Hate! Read and review! Alyssa in this story Clane
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fictions so don't be harsh! Read and review!**

**Cerys xxx**

**Alyssa's pov**

As I walk through the abandoned halls of Morganville high I he a snuffle. I turn my head to see a ball of mess in the corner, as I get closer I see it is Claire Danvers who has obviously been crying. She snaps her head up, it is then when I noticed the already forming bruise on her left cheek. "Who did that?" I ask.

"No one I fell" she replies through tears

"I fall a lot too" I reply trying not to laugh. "Seriously though are you okay?"

"Not really"

I decided to take her to the nurse's office at first she resisted but I persuaded her to come. As we walk I learnt that it was Monica Morrell that did this.

Monica was Queen Bee of school or as I like to call her Queen Bitch.

**After the nurses office**

"Thank you" Claire finally spoke up

"I don't matter, anything to get out class."

"No really you're the only one who decided to notice me"

"Claire do you want to come to mine tonight."

"Sure!" Claire replied enthusiastically

**That Night**

**Shanes Pov**

I was once again 'sick'. I was playing my zombie game when I saw the time '5.00'. Alyssa should be home. Where was she? I heard the door open. I paused my game and ran to Alyssa. "Where were you?" I didn't hear what she said back. I was staring at the angel next to her she was like a vision of gold.

"Hi" I said nervously. What are you doing Shane? Why are you nervous?

"Hi, I'm Claire" she replied. Her voice was beautiful. Her hair was a light brown colour which came up to her shoulders. She was wearing a black tank top with a pink, long cardigan. She wore black skinny jeans which were ripped at the knee and black flats with a bow at the front.

"I'm Shane" I stared into her hazel eyes which wear like bark on the most beautiful tree.

Alyssa interrupted us by clearing her throat. "well we're going upstairs."

She grabbed Claire's hand and dragged her up the stairs. Being the male I am I couldn't resist looking at her bum. Woah, where did that come from!


	2. Chapter 2

**Claire's pov**

"He likes you." Alyssa said

"What!" I screeched "As if"

"He totally does, have you seen the way he stared at you!" she replied

I blushed slightly. Alyssa's mum just called us down for dinner

**During dinner**

Of course Alyssa made me sit right next to Shane. I went to grab the salt and Shanes hand brushed my lightly. I quickly moved my hand away; I blushed loads but hid my face.

Alyssa gave me a look saying 'told you' I pretended to ignore her but I could tell she saw me looking at her.

"So how did you end up here?" Mrs Collins finally broke the awkward silence.

"My dad got a new job here." I replied in-between mouthfuls.

"Ohhh" the Collins all said in sync.

**After Dinner**

"well I need to get going." I said

" wait…no!" Alyssa shouted down the stairs.

I sighed as I waited for Alyssa. She jogged downstairs holding my bag in her hands.

"I'm coming with you!"

"fine" I sighed

"sooo" Alyssa said

"So what?" I replied

"You and shane." She said with a smirk

" oh no, too much of a womanizer for me." I said with my head down. I really did like shane but I didn't want my heart broken, like what happened with Nicholas.

**Flashback**

**I was so happy I was going to surprise Nicholas. As I walked to his house I got a text message: Can't wait for tonite babe xxx**

**I knocked on his door and his roomie, Evan, answered the door. I put my finger to my lips saying be quiet.**

**I jogged to Nicholas' Room and I heard someone talking**

"**What about us?" A screeching voice whined**

"**don't worry, I'm gonna break up with her later." Nicholas replied**

" **why go out with her anyway?" The voice said**

**I heard them getting up and grabbing the door handle. I quickly hid behind a pile of dirty clothes on the floor. **

"**she was only a distraction" a distraction, really. I finally saw the voice. It was a fake blonde, wearing the shortess skirt ever!**

**He quickly kissed her and closed the door. Just before he turned around, I stood up and kept my arms crossed.**

**He turned around , as soon as he saw me his face had guilt written all over it.**

" **we're over!" I said trying to keep in the tears. I stormed out, as soon as I was out that door the waterworks started. From that day on I promised to never get my heart broken again.**

**End of Flashback**

"well this is me." I said to Alyssa

"Bye!"

As soon as I walked through the door the smell of alchol blasted me in the face. I quickly ran up to my room and huddle in the corner. Before that I looked in the mirror and thought to myself 'least it was someone else that hit me and not dad'

**Woah didn't expect that did you!**

**Might update more cause I have 20 days off school **

**Cerys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Claire's Pov**

I woke up when I heard a slam and shouting. It is then when I realised it was my brother home. I ran to my bedroom door to hear what was happening

"Where were you" My father growled

"At work!" Blaine, my brother shouted

That is when I heard a Bam! I quickly hid when I heard someone running upstairs.

The door slowly opened, and in came Blaine.

"Hey Claire Bear" Blaine said in a soothing voice. I quickly came out of my hiding place and crawled over to him and fell straight into his embrace. His soothing words calmed me as I silently cried.

As I left his embrace I noticed the bruise forming round his eye. I gently touched the bruise. Blaine winced slightly. He looked sad when he saw the bruise on my left cheek.

"I wish I was there when that happened" Blaine said with a weak voice

"I don't think you will be aloud at school" I replied. Blaine sat up when I said that.

"What do you mean!" he said louder. I cowered into the corner when I heard him shout, it reminded me of my dad shouting at me.

"I'm sorry" he said with an apologetic look.

"It's okay you were just being protective"

"Who did it?"

"M…Monica"

"Morell? Oh she is dead!" Blaine stood up and walked to the door.

"Don't. Stop!" I was even scared of how loud I raised my own voice.

"Have you seen what she did to you?"

"Yes but dad has done worse! You have seen the scars!" after that I ran downstairs and out the front door.

The only place I could think of going was into Shanes arms.

I ran to his house asking if they were there but they were at this place called the glass house.

I remember someone telling me about it. It was the huge Victorian, mansion shall I say, at the end of my street.

I jumped the white, picket fence and quickly ran to the door.

**Shane's pov**

I was sitting on the couch, playing Zombie killer 3000. When I heard someone knocking on the door. I paused the game and got up when I opened the door to a scared looking Claire.

She quickly ran into my arms. Her head rested on my chest.

She looked up into my eyes. I brushed a stray hair of hers behind her ear; her hair was as soft as a kitten. At that moment our lips brushed together.

**Cliff hanger!**

**Thanks for the reviews! You all seem to love it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Claire's Pov**

It was fireworks. You can tell he is very skilled. I wrapped my hands into his hair while he crossed his arms around my waist. All of a sudden the door opened and the stomping of boots was heard. I quickly jumped away from Shane when eve walked in.

"Well it's nice to know some people are alive." Eve said not having a clue what just happened. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks. I quickly ran upstairs to any room I could find but luckily it was the toilet.

I hid myself in there until I was suitable to go downstairs. Then I heard a knock on the door. As I got downstairs I turned the corner to see Blaine at the door.

"Claire!" Blaine shouted happily. Shane looked at me confused.

"Blaine, this is my friend Shane. Shane, this is my brother Blaine."

"Yeah, friend." Blaine said sarcastically

I hit him gently on the arm. "Bye Shane" I said before I walked out with my brother.

"How did you meet him?" Blaine asked as we walked all over Morganville.

" Through my friend, Alyssa. He's her brother." I replied.

"Ohhh"

Then i heard the stomping of Eve's Mary Jane's.

"Whats with all the…" She stopped when she saw my brother

"Well hello to you too" She said flirtatiously

I giggled at Blaine blushing.

"Well I see your getting comfortable with my brother!"

"Brother!" Eve shouted. Shane and I were laughing our heads off while Eve gave us a glare.

"Well we better get going" Blaine interrupted

"Bye Guys!" I shouted as I skipped outside.

"Want to go for a walk?" Blaine suggested

"Sure, Anything to get away from Dad"

As we walked I heard a scream. I quickly ran down the alley I heard it from when I saw the most terrible thing. Alyssa. Vampires. She was getting attacked by them. I quickly ran I front of her when I felt a searing pain in my neck and then the blackness overtook me.

**Alyssa pov**

Why did she do that? I quickly called for help as soon as the vampires ran away. A boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Woah he Beautiful.

"What the fuck happened?" He said

"Vampires" I said meekly

He laughed but when he saw the puncture wounds in her neck he looked scared

"Shit2 He said loudly

He picked up Claire up bridle style. He quickly ran out of the alley to the Hospital.

I took my phone out of my pocket and called the only person who would come. Shane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Claire's pov**

I woke to a bright light that soon adjusted to my eyes. An irritating beeping surrounded me. I saw a figure next to me. He looked asleep. It was Shane.

To my left was Blaine. They both stirred when they heard me moving.

"Hey Claire- bear, have a nice sleep"

"Shut up" I said holding my pounding head.

"You okay?" Shane said sounding concerned

"A little bit, "I said truthfully ", how did I get here?"

"You saved me from vamps." Alyssa said as she walked in.

"Vampires." I said touching my neck. I feel a bandage on my neck.

"Oh my god." I say panicking

"Don't worry your fine!" Shane said reassuringly

"Okay"

The doctor then walked in and said that I could go home today.

"I don't want to go home." I told Blaine.

Shane looked at me confused and then said "Why?"

"umm umm" I stuttered

"Shall I tell him" Blaine said. I just nodded and hid under the sheets.

**Shanes pov**

I looked at Claire confused. I asked "Why?"

She started to stutter and then Blaine said "Shall I tell him.", Claire nodded.

That is when I heard a horrible story. About their dad beating and hitting them. All the abuse.

I couldn't believe it until I saw all the scars. They looked like they were from a n=knife.

"We have to call the police." I said

"Noo, I know he abused but hes our dad."

"He has a point Claire."

After that Blaine walked outside with phone in hand.

"He'll kill him" Claire said frightened

"He'll be fine" I replied

**3 weeks later**

Claire has been out of hospital for three weeks. Her dad has been caught.

I was sitting with Claire when her phone rang. It was the police. Blaine! I thought.

She put the phone down and had no expression on her face. Just stared into a corner.

"What did they want?"

"It's Blaine. He's Dead."


End file.
